The Academy's Witch
by PineappleSatan97
Summary: There's a new girl at the DWMA. She's got a few dirty little secrets. Kid and friends begin to suspect things after the Academy is attacked by a Kishen. Read about this mystery girl and all the drama that surrounds her. BTW I do not own the Soul Eater characters only the Kishen and Foxy. Warning: This may have mature content (swearing, sexual content, bloody scenes, etc.)
1. Chapter 1: Returning home

It had been a quiet day at the Academy. No one had bothered Death all day. He was a bit lonely. His son was in school, Stein, and Marie with the new baby, and Sid out on a mission with his partner, Naigus. Okay, so not a little, a lot. Spirit was there, but he didn't really count. Suddenly he heard a sound for the hall.

'click, click, click.' the sound went.

A girl appeared in the doorway, she seemed to be the source of the clicking noise. She put her bag on the ground with a 'bang'.She spread her arms but didn't smile.

"Guess who?" she growled.

"I see you've come home early, Foxxie." Death chirped.

"Yes, I suppose I did, now didn't I.," she remarked

"I see you're just as pissy as ever," Spirit said

"How can I not be? You're in my line of vision." She said.

"Oh, yeah! You red-haired freak-" he started

"Like you're one to talk." She interrupted.

Spirit growled and started to say something but was cut off by Death

"So, Foxxie did you find the time to relax after your ...incident?"

She smiled "Of course. I even collected a few souls.'

"You call 153 souls a few?"

"Okay, so maybe I fought half the Bavarian army but I got bored."

Death sighed "I sent you there to re-cooperate."

"Was a year really necessary?"

"Yes, I need you back in action mentally and physically."

"I was never out of action mentally. My scars healed up within 2 weeks."

"But they're permanent. Also, the scars that hurt the most are the ones beneath the skin."

"What scars?"

"You're not a robot. You have feelings and it's still easy to tell you're scared."

"I'm not! I'm just fine!" She snapped.

"You almost died."

"I know!" She shouted. " I don't need you reminding me."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

"I lost everything in that fight; My mother, My partners, the only friends I ever had. So what am I gonna do?! No friends, and nowhere to go. So fuck, yeah I'm scared, how can I not be."

" I'm going to send you on this trip, this time with a group. After that, I'll allow you to attend the DWMA."

"Really, We want me at the DWMA?"

"I think you'd be a great addition."

"Oh? I except but why another trip?"

"Because I think it will help you to become more ... sensitive to the other students."

"What are you saying?"

"Since your accident you've become anti-social."

"Is are the students required for me to become a student?"

"Yes, you'll only have to deal with them for a week."

"Damn it." she whispered, then closed her eyes and sighed, "Fine, I'll go."

"Good! Go bother your father but be back at the Academy at 7, 'kay?

"Yes, Shinigami, sir."

She waved and picked up her bag, then left the room. Outside the room, she gave a revealed sigh. She'd been holding her breath, hoping that Death didn't notice she was a witch. She planned on telling him but not yet it was too soon. She didn't know that much herself. She turned into the infirmary expecting to find her father. Instead, she found herself facing 7 students. They seemed well and healed.

"What are you here for?" She asked.

The boy with three white strips answered." We were injured in the battle."

"What battle?" Foxxie asked

"The one with Ashura."He replied.

"The kishen beneath the Academy?"

"Yes. " He laughed

"You must be new to Death City." A green-eyed girl said.

"No, I'm just returning home after a year in Germany."

"Was it fun?" The girl asked.

"The world is evil, going to Europe doesn't change. If you ask me it worse."

That silenced didn't like people and she had a knack for creeping them out. It made her happy.

"Have you seen Dr. Stein?" She asked

"No, he should be home."The green-eyed girl answered.

"Thank you." She said leaving.

This time heading for the exit. She walked out opening the door with a 'slam'. It had been a year since she had last seen Death City. She'd forgotten how amazing it was, how the city looked like a giant mountain surrounded by dessert with the Academy as it's crown jewel. This was the place every witch, kishen, and soldier of madness feared. It made her smile. She walked to a bus stop and took the bus to the Patchwork Laboratory, where her father lived. She knocked on the door, a blonde woman answered the door. She had a gentle but tired smile. One of her eyes were covered by an eye patch.

"Hello?" She said

"Um...Hi, I'm looking for Dr. Stein." Foxxie asked.

"Oh? Well, I'll get him, come make yourself at home." The woman said.

Foxxie came in and set her stuff down. The woman went into the next room and Stein came out. He also looked tired. He looked at her and a smile broke out on his face.

"Hey, Dad," she said gently.


	2. Chapter 2 : Guess Who? Just Me

Stein hugged her, "You're home?"

"For a couple of hours anyways." She said

"What do you mean?"He asked.

"Sir. Shinugami, what's me to go on another trip but with students this time."

"Why? What did you do?"

"I collected 150 kishen eggs, 2 kishen souls, and a witch soul. No big deal." She shrugged.

"You became a death scythe?"

"I guess I did."

"Wow,congrats. Have a seat or something, I'll get Marie. I want you to meet something."

Stein left the room and Foxxie sat on the couch. It felt nice to be home again. She was a bit curious if her room was still there, but she her curiosity about this 'something' kept her seated. She ran her delicate pale hands along her black jeans. Her tail gently curled into her was red orange like her hair but white at the tip. Stein came back with the blonde from earlier, who was holding a small bundle. The blonde and Stein sat across from her.

"Foxxie, this is Marie. She 's my fiance. Marie, this is my daughter."

Foxxie smiled pleasantly, "Miranda, but Foxxie is good. A pleasure to meet you."

Marie smiled " Hello."

"Foxxie, this is your brother, Joseph." Stein said motioning to the small bundle.

Foxxie looked at it. It was small and its' face was chubby and red. It was... cute. Foxxie smiled tenderly.

"Cute. " She said.

They watched her a bit longer to see if she was really okay.

"Death said that if I want to attend the Academy I have to go on the trip."She said.

"Is that why you're going?"

"Basically, I'm truly happy for you though."

"You're fine with all this."

" I've been gone for a while I'm not surprised you all changed. Sir Shinigami didn't change much."

"Interesting. Your room is the same as you left it before."

"Okay," She said. " I have to be back at the Academy at 7. This time it's only a week."

"Do you know where you're going." asked Marie.

"Nope!" Foxxie chirped.

"I heard Paris, so have fun."

"Cool."

Foxxie stood when the others left the room. She followed the stairs up a floor, then up more stairs. At the end of the second staircase was a door. It wasn't locked but it was bright and beautiful. There were flowers of 5 different colors. They came together in the shape of a Fox. Above it, were letters: M-I-R-A-N-D-A S-T-E-I-N. That spelled her name. The background was maroon it was a nice color. She opened the door. and walked into her room. Her room was sad. There were black strips on her brightly colored walls and a picture lay shattered on the floor. In the middle of her bedroom sat a small neatly wrapped present.

Foxxie didn't quite understand why it was there or who left it. She inspected the box. It's teal striped paper spiked her interest. The corners only led her to the edge of her anticipation. She stared at its' pretty pink bow, and it stared back. Staring her down, entangling its self around the perfectly shaped box. How could one box cause so much anticipation, excitement, and curiosity. She eyed it one last time and noticed a tag. I read:

To: Foxxie

From: Jacx

\- The happiest of birthdays to my favorite girl.

'Jacx...' She thought. She hugged her knees and began to cry. Jacx was a friend, her partner or 1 of 2. All she could do was cry, he was gone. So was his brother but Jacx was more so. These were the only two friend she had, ever. Because of them she didn't plan on making more. She laid on the bed and glared at the ceiling. The dark navy of her ceiling made her feel not so lonely. The blue was speckled with little yellow and gold dots. The constellations she painted on her ceiling made her feel even less lonely. So now she didn't feel alone or scared. She looked at the clock: 3:32, it read. 'Time to relax she thought. She stretched and sat up, then picked up a book and read.


	3. Chapter 3: Getting to know you

It had hit 7:00, and Foxxie found the strength to collect herself and made her way to the Academy. When she got to the Academy, Spirit was waiting for her with the group of 7 students she'd meet earlier.

"You're late." Spirit said.

"Am not, I arrived at the exact time Sir Shinigami told me to. If I didn't the entire balance of my schedule would be thrown off and I'd have to take the time to reset my schedule. We wouldn't want that would we?" She said

"Just as futilely precise as ever."

"I've been called worse."

He rolled his eyes "Well, students this is your supervisor for the trip. I wouldn't disobey-"

She cleared her throat. " I can take it from here. Hello, I'm going to be in charge from here on out. You can call me Foxxie. We will arrive in Paris at approximately 2:00 tomorrow afternoon. We will take a bus from the airport to hotel Relais Bosquet arriving at 2:30. Don't complain about the rooms, plane, or partners. It's not my fault and there's nothing I can do if your fate dislikes you. You will have a buddy assigned to you. I have two rules: 1) Don't separate from your partner. 2) Don't die. Disclaimer: If you are stolen from or just in general, I am not responsible for personal belongings. So leave all important things in the hotel room and wear your backpack in front of you not on your back and keep purses close. Have fun and if you're not kidnapped and sold into sex slavery, Congratulations you've accomplished something. Questions?"

Kid raised his hand.

"Speak." She commanded.

"What about the rest of the time?"He asked.

"That's up to you and your partner. Except for Friday. Friday we have a fancy ass lunch with Manuel Valls, the Prime Minister. Then the theater."She answered.

Kid nodded and Foxxie looked to Spirit. He was a bit shocked.

"And you thought I couldn't handle it." She smiled.

"Specific instructions from Lord Death." He said handing her a paper.

It read:

1) Have students draw names from a hat. ( That will be their partner!)

2) Don't eat Escargo (It's snails.)

And that was it. She stared at the instructions.

"No clear." She said " Walk this way."

They followed her until she made an abrupt stop.

"Okay before we start let us introduce our selves. I am Miranda, you will call me Foxxie. Though someone once called me a lapdog, you can't call me that." She said. "Who are you?"

Maka started, then Soul,Black Star, Tsubaki, Lizz, and Patty. Kid stepped forward.

"I'm Death the Kid. It's a pleasure to meet you." He said.

Foxxie bowed "It's an honor Sir."

Kid stared and she stood again.

"Walk this way again." She said.

This time she lead them to the Academy's basement.

"This is were we'll be sleeping for the night. There are 4 rooms so now is the time to call upon your luck for the desired partner." She said.

She held the hat out to Kid, "Choose."

"Choose what?" He asked.

"A partner out of the hat."

He pulled a paper, "Death- I got myself."

"Again."

He picked another one. "Miranda."

"Hello. I am your partner." She said.

She moved down the line to Black Star.

"Choose."she said.

"Lizz." He said

She moved again to Soul.

"Draw." She said.

He did. " Black Star."

"Again."

"Soul."

"Again."

"Maka."

She moved to Patty, "Draw, wait don't. Who doesn't have a partner?"

Tsubaki raised her hand.

"Good you two can be partners for now." Foxxie said. "Wake by 8:00, we'll be leaving at 9:00. If you don't wake up in time, we leave you behind."

They split ways into their own rooms. In Foxxie and Kid's room there was one bed.

"You can have it." She said.

"No, it's fine. We can share it's not that weird." He said.

She glared at him "Fine but if you try anything you die tonight."

He put his hands up. "Sounds like a deal."

She gave a hint of a smile. She was a pretty girl. Her red-orange hair came to her mid back and matched her green eyes. She wore a black dress with lace sleeves. Even though she had fox ears and a tail her figure remained untouched. The dress outlined her perfect curves. Kid couldn't help but stare at her or at least until she began to change. After they finished changing they laid down. She laid looking at they ceiling one arm behind her hand and the other in her stomach.

When she decided she couldn't look at the ceiling anymore she rolled over facing him. He'd been watching her. Their eyes meet an intense green to a amber yellow. Her stare was scary but fearful on her part, his observing and curious. Her stare burned.

"So... You're Sir Shinigami's son?" She asked.

"Yes." He said.

She rolled facing the ceiling, "That must be nice."

"What must be nice?"

" Being rich, having friends around and living with Sir Shinigami."

"Not necessarily. Sometimes people are too much or just want to use you. I was lucky to find good friends. Why would you say something like that? It makes you seem gloomy."

"Why not? It's not that far off."

He didn't answer for a bit. "Have you been to Europe?"

"Yes, recently actually."

"Where did you go?"

"Berlin and Munich."

"Where's that?"

"Germany."

"Nice, Did you go on your own or did father send you?"

"Your father, but I choose the country. He wanted me to go to London. He sent me for some mental health business."

"Aren't you supposed to talk about it?"

"I did, I stayed with Justin Law. You probably don't know him."

"I've meet him. What happened?"

"None of your business. It's not like it matters you guys are going for mental health too."

"You don't have to be rude."

"Sorry, it's personal."

"Are you going for the same reason this time?"

"No, people skills this time."

"Why?"

"Apparently I'm insensitive."

"How would he know?"

"Right? I get anxiety around strangers, too."

"Really? Who were you staying with?"

"Ludwig and Gilbert Beilschmidt, Caroline Oxensteinra, Feliciano and Lovino Vargaz, Sadik Adnan, and Caroline's Kids Max, Berlin and Stockholm. They also had three very frequent visitors, Arthur Kirkland, Francis Bonnefoy, and Berwald Oxensteinra. Along with that I think about it Caroline and Berwald are married."

"That's a lot of people."

"Yeah, most of them are family or friend of Caroline or Ludwig. Also Caroline is pregnant again. They were loud and the kids are annoying."

"How old are they?"

"I don't know but Max is the oldest and he's only 6 or 7. Berlin and Stockholm are around 1."

"Sounds loud."

"It was but I mostly went out, I took 3 days out of a 7 day week to see sights and 3 days to fight and 1 to relax. Somedays I'd train with Justin."

"Wow, sounds fun. Is that what you're gonna do this time?"

"No. I love Paris. It's beautiful there and I'm looking forward to seeing everything. Aren't you, Sir?"

"I am but you don't have to call me Sir. I don't call you Miss. Foxxie."

"Then what would you like me to call you?"

"Kid is fine."

"Alright, Kid." She laughed.

"It's nice to see you smile, when you frown it's so intimidating."

"Sorry, I'm intimidating."

"No, that's not what I meant. You're pretty even when you frown."

She blushed, " You think I'm pretty?"

"Yes, you're beautiful."

"Well, I think you're pretty handsome, too."

"Then let's date, so we can make a pretty couple."

She stared for a moment, "All right, but I'd like it if the others could figure it out on their own."

"Or then don't have to know at all. It would be a hassle if Father finds out."

"Okay, sounds like a deal."

She rolled over again facing the wall. Kid put his arms around her waist. She hummed and Kid laughed.

"So do you go to the Academy?" She asked.

"Yes, why?"

"After this trip I'm going to the Academy."

"Cool."

"I'm glad you think so. Guten Nacht (Good night)."

"Good night."


End file.
